


Family Again

by rosesupposes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Class Swap, Fluff, Gen, Percy loves his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesupposes/pseuds/rosesupposes
Summary: An AU drabble in which everybody's lives are a little different but they're family all the same.Featuring Rogue Percy, Gunslinger Vax, Barbarian Pike, Cleric Grog, Bard Vex, Druid Scanlan, Ranger Keyleth, and Minxy





	Family Again

With one hand on the hilt of his dagger, Percy inspected the door frame. He quickly found a few small markings carved into the frame at about Pike’s eye level. This place was safe then, abandoned but the door locked well. “We should be able to stay here for a few nights,” he informed the others, pulling out his lock pick.

“Percival, I love when you save us money,” Vex crooned.

Percy smirked as he slid the pick into the lock. It turned out to be an easy lock and, with his spirits bolstered by Vex’s small song, it took him only a few seconds. He pushed the door of the abandoned blacksmith’s shop open. “Home sweet home. For a night or two at least.”

He took the first step in, closely followed by Vax, who immediately made his way over to the smithing side of the shop, inspecting the equipment there. “Vax, hang on a second I want to check for-”

“Damn it!” Vax shouted as he picked something up and a dart immediately shot out from the wall and pierced his arm.

“-traps.” Percy sighed. “No one move.” The rest of Vox Machina froze where they stood and Percy very carefully made his way over to Vax, keeping his eyes open. He gently pulled the dart from Vax’s arm and inspected it for any kind of poison. It appeared to be fine.

“I thought you said we could stay here,” Vax said accusingly.

“I did. I did not say you should touch everything immediately.” Percy glanced over the rest of the smithing area and then moved outward to survey the rest of the room. The dart appeared to be the only trap in the room and it was a simplistic one at that. More likely than not, the last owner of the shop had set it up before his death and whoever had stayed here since just hadn’t found it. “It looks like that’s it. Feel free to play with your toys now, Vax.” 

Vax flipped him the bird but went back to inspecting the smithing tools. Everyone else milled about the room and settled down. Keyleth and Minxy settled into a corner, Keyleth leaning back into the tiger as she restrung her bow. Pike was trying to convince Grog to do something- probably something dangerous- but Grog insisted on relaxing and drinking some ale. Vex leaned against the counter near her brother and filed her nails, humming under her breath. Scanlan looked a little unhappy to be in such a dark room and he went around lighting a few candles. Percy leaned over Vax’s shoulder to inspect the tools and grabbed a small blade sharpening kit to work on his daggers.

They were an odd group, Percy could admit, but odd didn’t cover it all. Most groups of adventurers like theirs were kind of weird but Percy had rarely seen a party who had bonded the way they had. He felt as though the people in the room with him were family, for all their defying of conventions. And what a family they made: a womanizing druid, a tiny barbarian filled with rage, a holy man who drank way too much ale, a pair of noble twins who had run away from their titles to sing and to tinker, and a ranger with a pet tiger who, if given the choice, would never have left the forest of her people. Then there was Percy, who was probably the least interesting of them all, a thief and a liar after he and his sister had escaped the burning wreckage of their parents’ farm.

The rest of the party had found him in a dungeon. They’d freed him and he’d joined them in their search for their lost friend. He’d later found out that they were expecting to go their separate ways after the missing Grog had been recovered. They never expected to stay together as a party but one job turned into another and then another and then another. Now, Percy felt as though he had a family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr in 2015ish but I'm trying to get everything to one place now. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
